


無人。

by LamC3333



Category: all曉, 中之人基因組, 入出曉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamC3333/pseuds/LamC3333
Summary: -嘗試搞事，不過我智商有限-相信我雖然不明顯，可是是all曉(....-慎入 ，慎入，慎入，很重要要說3次。-歡迎來討論:D 不過謝絕惡意





	無人。

01#

「恭喜大家——達到再生數一億！」  
「那、是不是可以離開這地方了？」  
「那個…」  
「「皮夾克(變態混蛋)快放我離開！」」  
「哈哈太好了~還以為要很久呢。」  
「各位…」  
「zzzZZZ」

終於能離開這奇怪的地方，不用繼續各種關卡，聽到駝所帶來的消息，讓第十三街的大家都十分振奮，開始七嘴八舌的討論著出去之後要做什麼，把駝接下來說話的聲音壓下去，令被無視的駝只好從桌子下拿出喇叭才可以把其他人的聲下壓下，接著大聲的宣佈接下來的消息︰「各位大人——請聽我說。接下來我會按排把大家送走，不過——因為資源有限，所以每次只限一人，在到其他人之前請耐心等待吧☆」  
「開什麼玩笑你這個變態混蛋！！」  
「駝你是在打什麼主意。」  
「弗誒——」  
「駝、」  
「弗誒————」  
聽到這奇怪的公佈令驅堂、鬼崎、忍霧他們不禁認為這又是駝的詭計，尤其是他不正面回應他們的時候，更令人相信事情沒這樣簡單，可是他們也知道如果駝打定主意不說出來，不管怎麼做駝都絕不透露，口頭上抱怨著卻只能先靜觀其變，思索著要怎樣揭發他。

不理會鬼崎他們心中所想與其他人一臉凝重的樣子，駝繼續開口道︰「那麼沒其他問題的話，第一個是更屋敷大人，請更屋敷大人準備好之後明天早上九點在大廳等我來迎接。」

「…知、知道了！」與剛開始表現的興奮不一樣，前方像是有個看不見的深淵，只等待他們自投羅網，這種隱約的不安慢慢地爬上心頭。但現在更屋敷只能把心中的不安按下然後去回應駝的說話。而得到回答的駝亦不再糾纏的離開，他的離開像是把所有人的興奮帶走，沉默在空氣流動，一時間沒人說話。

「真好啊，花凛桑是第一個出去——」打破沉默的入出曉，駝所說的話像是對他沒影響一樣，仍舊帶著他那無憂的笑容看向更屋敷。

「什、你這傢伙——有點危機感好嗎！」這樣說著的更屋敷無情地往入出的頭上捶了一下，但同時心裡也一鬆。

聽到二人對話的路路森從後抱緊更屋敷然後看著其他人提議道︰「那麼我們先幫花凛凛搞一個歡送會吧～～」

伊奈葉與驅堂亦被入出叫來一起討論歡送會，逢河枕在自己雙臀中安穩地睡覺，忍霧在一旁靜聽著大家的話語。而鬼崎則看著駝離開的方向默默沉思。

#

歡送會在晚上舉行，所有人有說有笑地談天與打鬧，把心裡的不捨拋開，然後約定在外面見面。

「曉，你是不是吃的有點少？」驅堂把自己飯菜裡的青椒都撥給入出時，注意到對方沒怎樣動筷，仍剩著不少。

「哈哈。謝謝關心，杏也。」

「誰、誰關心你了！我只是怕青椒沒人幫我吃掉！」被戳穿的驅堂紅著臉別過頭。

在大家在聚在一起的時候，鬼崎隨便找了個藉口離開，默默的尋找著駝想要隱瞞的東西的線索。路上一直沒發現駝的蹤影，亦看不到其他可疑的事物，但這種看似平常的事反而令鬼崎的戒心提高。於是他再一次走向通往51層的樓梯口……

「不是說過不能上去嗎，鬼崎大人。」

「那怕已經可以離開亦不讓我上去？」正當鬼崎要往前踏樓梯時，駝的聲音從背後傳來。準備轉身看向對方的時候鬼崎立即抬起手用傘往駝偷襲的方向一擋，只見對方手拿著針筒，裡面留動著怪異的液體。「這是什麼。」

「沒什麼，只是能讓鬼崎大人安睡的東西而已。那麼、晚安。」

駝的語音剛落下，鬼崎發現自已的意識開始迷糊，視線無法對焦，雙眼忍不住合上，然後沉到黑暗中。「什、？！」

#

當鬼崎再次張開雙眼天已經亮了，他立刻跑去大廳時只見入出跟驅堂正在吃飯。「大小姐呢？」

「花凛桑已經跟著駝老師離開了。開國桑怎麼了嗎？」入出問。

「…。不，沒事。」說完便離開，只留下一臉茫然的入出和驅堂。

鬼崎的表現沒有太影響到驅堂，他仍舊把所有的青椒都撥給入出，讓剛來到大廳準備吃飯的伊奈葉沮喪的視線。

『我餓了——』

=========================================TBC


End file.
